


Our Last Goodbye

by gspower10



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gspower10/pseuds/gspower10
Summary: This is a poem I've written back in 2015 for a college class. This takes place during Hell Bent and I hope you enjoy!





	Our Last Goodbye

As I stare at him from across the counter,  
My heart aches while he tells me of the women he can’t remember.  
Oh, he knows what they’ve done but nothing about her.  
Her face. Her smile. Her laugh.  
It’s all gone.

 

“Theirs one thing, if I meet her again, I’d absolutely know.”  
Sadly no, since I’m right here.  
I’m right in front of you and you can’t even see me,  
Words that you once said to me.  
Funny how things have come full circle.

 

I know it’s for the best,  
We are too dangerous together.  
So this is goodbye, but don’t worry,  
I’ll remember for the both of us.


End file.
